G☆PC23 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 23: The Heartful Precure, Cure Heart Comes in! Into Yomi, a new villain appears, his name is Issa Shuzen, he had bloody red eyes and silver hair that is wavy and short. Issa looked the Dragon's Gate with one of the 23 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 22 into the Dragon's Gate. For someone had already summoned an Ayakashi. Issa: Hmm hmm, this dear Montague had already broken one of the Pentagram Seals. Looks like he came to take revenge on the Onmyouji-Precures. I can't wait to see what Montague was able of, or almost. Meanwhile in the summer season, during the battle against the Komainu-like Ayakashi who had kidnapped the little boy called Shinosuke who is unconscious, and thus Leontes who fighting against Romeo, the Onmyouji-Precures cannot summoned their familiars from their Summoned Smartphones because of the spell. Cure Sakuya then consulted the book on the youkai, she looked the page shown about the Komainu. Cure Sakuya: The Komainu is strongly look like as the lion guardian of the temples whose origin goes back to the China of the Tang Dynasty. Designed to ward off evil spirits, the modern statues of komainu are almost identical, but one has an open mouth, the other closed. This is a very common feature of pairs of religious statues in temples and shrines... I wonder what its weak point? Cure Tsukiyomi: It's not the moment, damn it! We have to finish as soon as possible before the poor kid is hurt! Cure Tsukiyomi: I going to used my Daikoujin Form! She was prepared to used her Daikoujin Form, but she was stopped by Cure Sakuya. Cure Sakuya: Don't! That's not the good time, because the Daikoujin Form can lose their control of your emotions and huge powers! Cure Tsukiyomi: But... Cure Sakuya: We must first used physical attacks in order to be able to rescue Shinnosuke! While their familiars as the spirit forms appeared from their Summoning Smartphones. Byakko: We don't know what to do without us~ Aki? Your Summoning Smatphones have been blocked because of a which prevents us from invoking! Kirin: It gets too complicated~ Kisetsu. Because this Ayakashi has become too hard to defeat. Seiryu: We should have another solution to save Shinnosuke without hurting him~ Haru. Suzaku: The only thing we could do was wait for Raijin and Inaba to be able to help us~ Natsu. Because they were the only ones not to have any summoners. Meanwhile with Romeo and his father who fighting between themselves while Chrno and Sei are attended, Romeo manipulates the blue flames and send towards Leontes, he managed to punch him which projected at the ground. Romeo: Sei! Sei tried to shooted Leontes with her gun, however Leontes noticed the bullet send by Sei, he stopped the bullet and destroyed it. But it was revealed that the bullet is actually a trap as and explode. Returned with the battle against the Ayakashi. Cure Amaterasu: Hungry Wolf Summoning! She summoned the wolves or wolf spirits with her five amulet papers from each hands and can controled in order to save Shinnosuke from the Ayakashi. However, the Ayakashi repulsed all of the wolf spirits which forced them to returned as the amulet paper forms. Cure Amaterasu: What?! Ayakashi: Gyooooo! It was attempted to attacked Cure Amaterasu Cure Sakuya: Land Wall! She sends an amulet paper to summons a wall made of rocks and mud in order to protected her from the Ayakashi's attack. Cure Sakuya: I cannot hold back any longer! While I make diversion, you three, you going to save him! Cure Tsukiyomi struck her Yata Mirror at the ground in order to freeze the ground and the Ayakashi has been frozen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Great! However, the Ayakashi free itself from the frozen ground. Ayakashi: Uooooooh! However, Raijin rescured Shinnosuke quickly from the Ayakashi, before a male voice was heard. Gyuki's voice: Arctic Fist: Frozen Destruction! A humanoid bull-like Shikigami-Fairiy punched the ground in order to send the icy crystals to freeze the Ayakashi and held it captive inside of the icy blue crystal. Cure Tsukiyomi noticed Gyuki. Cure Tsukiyomi: Who are you? Gyuki: Raijin, bring Shinnosuke to me, right? Raijin: Right! She bring Shinnosuke at Gyuki and hold him in his arms. Inaba: Shining Canon! She gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku to formed a light energy, fired a light blast towards the Ayakashi that allowed to break the spell that prevents of summoned the Shikigami-Fairies from the Summoning Smartphones. Gyuki: My name is, Gyuki. I was a Shikigami-Fairy. Sorry for not being able to say about me before~ Hyozan. But as Shinnosuke was kidnapped by this Ayakashi, I was forced to transform myself in order to save him, but none of them can see me under my true appearance as they have not the ability to see the supernatural monsters~ Hyozan. Shinnosuke was one of my students so I was in charge from the Sengoku Nursery School~ Hyozan. Cure Tsukiyomi: So much the better! Shinnosuke was saved thanks to new allies who have just joined us! Amaterasu, we use our Daikoujin Forms! In the transformation sequence, before to transform, she send her Taiyou Daikoujin Omamori with a pentagram appears. Cure Amaterasu: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! It transformed into a crimson torii gate while she enters into it, and the transformation begins; she flies in a red body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and wolf features, and the orange sun attached on her back, glowing with a crimson red light, the golden eyes with the sun-like pupils, and keeping her white big ribbon behind of her head. At first, she keeps her zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. Then, a crimson traditional short yukata with a long orange haori, and two big gold bells attached on each red sleeves. The same orange sun that turned bigger and intense with flames around on it, with a spiral drawing on it who spins on her back, she wears also her main weapon, Magatama Jewel, can turned into floating rings around of her neck, legs and arms which allows to flying. She then flying in the long crimson torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she flying straight ahead, and surged outside the torii door and landing on the ground. Taiyou Amaterasu: The Sunshine of Love, the Hungry Wolf's Heart! Taiyou Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a Sun for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Taiyou Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Before to transform, she send her Mangetsu Daikoujin Omamori with a pentagram appears. Cure Tsukiyomi: Pretty Cure, Giant Descended God! It transformed into a deep blue torii gate while she enters into it, and the transformation begins; she flies in a blue body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head and hair, glowing with a blue light, the purple eyes with the crescent moon-like pupils, and keeping her midnight blue hair with the wings-like pigtails. At first, she keeps her zoris and white tabi socks on her feet. Then, a deep blue traditional long yukata with a long purple wings-like haori, and two big silver bells attached on each blue sleeves. She wears the same silver moon who is bigger and intense attached on her back, she holds also her main weapon, the Yata Mirror who now look like as a mirror-like sword, she gains also white swan-like wings which allow to flying. She then runs in the long deep blue torii alley as a background, before five shoji doors alley opens while she dashed straight ahead, and surged outside the deep blue torii door and landing on the ground. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Moonlight of Happiness, the White Swan's Soul! Mangetsu Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a Full Moon for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! The transformation sequences is complete, to the surprise of them. Gyuki: So, that's the Daikoujin Form? Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Cold-Blooded Style! Taiyou Amaterasu: Hot-Blooded Style! The sun on her back is spinning faster while flames from the sun become more intense, her crimson hair with her wolf ears and tail become burning flames, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly They used their new combined attack called "Extreme Eclipse". The combine attack with Taiyou Amaterasu and Mangetsu Tsukiyomi. At first they make the prayer gestures by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers to created the sun and the moon to fusioned into an eclipse. At first, they gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of them. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi shows her four christian cross-like rosaries, then send the first rosary to up, the second send to the down, the thrid is the left and the fourth to the right, the four rosaries becoming the four blue seals and turned into a ice prison that locked and weakened the target. Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: The Blue Soul, Will be Sealed Into the Silver Moon! Then a seal appears around of Taiyou Amaterasu. Taiyou Amaterasu: The Red Heart, Will be Sealed Into the Golden Sun! Then she made a black sun-shaped big circle with the movements of her arms, to create a black solar blast to the target. Taiyou Amaterasu and Mangetsu Tsukiyomi: Combined overkill, Precure! Extreme Eclipse! They send the eclipse to the target and provoked an explosion. Ayakashi: Gyooooooo! It dispparears while a Divine Talisman with the power to created the mist. At the same moment with Leontes who is defeated by Romeo. Romeo: That is over, father! Leontes: You have the chance to got new allies, and especially to have used the Daikoujin Form. But this is only the beginning of the war, you may win the battle but the war is just beginning. He disppareared and retired from the scene. Shortly after the battle and the Onmyouji-Precures are returned into normal. Juliet wears her male clothing, a maroon red vest with iris-like flower patterns, a dark yellow short skirt, black pants, brown boots, and a white shirt with a belt inside, she wears also the Magatama Jewel around of her neck. As a Hanyou, she had wolf ears and a tail, and also fine whiskers on her face. Rosette is portrayed wearing a similar outfit that is slightly more conservative with long sleeves. She is also seen carrying around the Yata Mirror in a blue sleeve over her back and shoulder with a black strap. Meg wore her long red jacket (similar from Jo's jacket), yellow gloves, black pants, brown leather boots, and a belt with a brown bag. Esther wears a blue nun dress with a white bias trim. Hermione wears a purple dress with two black stripes front, a lace collar with a gem, and a long lilac skirt. She had purple eyes, two blond curly or drills-like braids and a curly drill-like ponytail, and so a headdress that tied hair, she had pink lipstick on her lips and pink nail polish on her nails. She has a kind of tattoo in the shape of a red phoenix on her back, but hided under of her purple dress. Azmaria wears a white and pink short dress with long sleeves, a blue stone attached on a pink ribbon, and thus pink boots. On her head, a pink hat with a gold christian symbol on it. She had a birthmark with a blue dragon on her left shoulder hiden of her left sleeve. Jo wore a red jacket with a gold tuft at the edge of the red hood. A yellow scarf around of her neck. A black tank top with a christian cross-like pantern so the belly is left exposed. A shorts with the particular model endowed with a red belt so her black panties has been shown and red boots. Ion wear an Arabian-style loose robes. He wear also the commoner Terran robes. Rosette: I want to know who are you. Gyuki returned into his human form and revealed to be Ewan Remington, the minister of the Magdalene Order, which surprised Rosette and Chrno. Remington: I... had been killed by Aion after seeing him in the Vatican since many years, before my reincarnation as a Shikigami-Fairy, I did not really changed and keep my memories of the past. But no one can see me under my true appearance as Gyuki, so I must never turn into a Shikigami-Fairy in their presences or under any pretext. Chrno: I see. Remington: I know about the Daikoujin Form, but it is necessary to master this dangerous power because it risks even on their passages. Chrno: So what? Remington: I'll also take charge with you both... Juliet and Rosette, in the training to help master the Daikoujin Forms. Rosette has sparkling eyes and smiling. Rosette: Whaa you'll be able to train us? As in the shounen manga where the main hero will trained with one or several masters to learned the new powerful attacks! Remington: Okay, that's with great pleasure! But now we must bring Shinnosuke back to his father now he is saved. Later, Shinnosuke's father thanked for bringing his son safely. Shinnosuke's father: Thank you to bring my son safely! Remington: It's nothing, Shinnosuke was one of my students so I take care of him and is under my responsibility! Shinnosuke's father: See you later, and be careful! Shortly after Shinnosuke and his father left. Hermione: Now, I guess to being able to go home where I can have a hot bath, to make a good relaxation. Juliet: I going to sitting in the bedroom and being in a futon bed. Meanwhile somewhere in the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove from Kyoto, a young girl of 14 years old called "Regina", she has long yellow hair and blue eyes that reaches down to her ankles and decorated with a red bow on the top of her head. Regina wears a dark grey dress decorated with red details and a black jacket. She was accompanied by her three allies who sees them as her servants, Ira, Mammo and Bel. Regina: Finally, we are at Kyoto! A traditional place that everyone likes! This is where the Onmyouji-Precures reside! Mammo: Eh, what are the Onmyouji-Precures? You mean the Precures? Regina: Idiot, the Onmyouji-Precures are legendary Precures who possessed the supernatural powers able to see spirits. Bel: There exist this kind of supernatural Precures? Regina: The Onmyouji-Precure exists, of course! But when she turned her head towards them with a missing silhouette of a missing person in cutting out by a comic effect. Regina: Eh? Mana? She had a shocked face with rounded white eyes in a comical way with the orange, red and yellow colors in watercolor as a background. Regina: Mana is gone?! She is supposed to be here! Ira: Mana had taken another way by mistake, and I thinking she got lost. Regina had her rounded white eyes while crying, and had her both hands placed on her head in a comical way. Then a black hole and the cosmic spiral are shown as a background where Regina falls and spining in spiral until she disappears at the bottom of the black hole with a fire rocket sound was heard. Regina: (Oh no! Mana get lost in the waaaaay!!!!) Bel: Maybe Mana is going to get aggressed by the youkai on the way. Regina had her both hands placed on her head and crying in a comical way. Regina: WAAAAAAAAAH!!! She runs at high speed leaving behind the smoke of dust. Regina: Mana got trouble!!! We have to rescue her! While Ira, Mammo and Bel followed Regina in panic. Ira, Mammo and Bel: Aaaah! Wait for us!! Meanwhile, Mana was on the roofs of the traditional houses as she had lost herself on the way she was consulting on the map of Kyoto. As it was the summer season, she wears a pale pink T-shirt over a grey tank-top, with a two layer pink skirt and dark grey leggings. Mana: Are you sure? It was really the right way to lead towards the Arashiyama Bamboo Grove? Sharuru: You had gone out of your way~ Sharu! You was really too bad with your sense of direction! The anger veins appears on Mana's head and had anger glare in a comical way. Mana: That's not my fault! And then I know nothing about Kyoto! It was indeed you who said we must go to Kyoto in order to find new allies, are you? Sharuru: It is precisely where you must go to Kyoto to be able to find them since Oogai Town has been frozen during an attack~ Sharu. Suddenly, they have seen Chrno who running from the roofs of the traditional houses. Sharuru: I had an idea, you can only to run like a ninja, and so you could see other allies or even Regina and the others as they went looking for us~ Sharu. Mana: Understood. She begins to run and jump on every roof of the traditional houses like a real ninja. At the room of the Borromeo Hot Spring, Juliet lie down in bed and thinking about Esther. Juliet: *sigh* The image of Esther is shown into her mind. Juliet: (Esther has joined them as a fourth member of the team, she has to learn to make new friends as she is very shy and had trouble trusting her and others. Back to reality with Juliet lie down in bed while raise her hand towards the ceiling. Juliet: (But she is someone who is mature and intelligent, a very good ally who will help them in desperate situations.) Suddenly, someone has introduced into the room by the opened window, it was Mana and Sharuru as her Lovely Commune form, which surprised Juliet while sat up slightly with a surprised expression. Juliet: Who is there? Mana looked around and inspected the room in a silent moment. Mana: Where... I am? Juliet: ... Hey... Who are you? What the heck you doing there in my room? Mana remained silent, then saw the notebook and a wooden box, and take them to check what's inside. Suddenly, Juliet had the anger veins appeared on her head in a comic effect, while projected Mana by behind with her kick. Juliet: Hey!! You should answer when I speak!! The image with the open japanese window shown with the screen shakes in a suspense effect. Mana had the question markers are appeared on the surface of her head and had the widened eyes in a comical way. Juliet pointed her finger towards the confused Mana. Mana: Eh?! Juliet: What the heck who allowed you to introduce like that in my room?! Here it is a hot spring and have to pay to stay there during the stay! Mana is on all fours, had her weird glare while turned her head towards Juliet. Mana: Hey that's is how you did welcomed me, you rude. Juliet: It's you the rude! We do not enter like that in people by infraction! Mana gets up and looks around the traditional room. Mana: Whoah, this place was kind of a hostel, me and my parents were working in a restaurant that was a home too. She then consulted Juliet's notebook. Mana: Juliet is born at 5:55 am in July 31th, birth of a baby girl, the father was Lord Capulet and the mother was Lady Capulet, the aunt is Volumnia and the maternal cousin is Tybalt... But who is Juliet's uncle? Juliet take suddenly her notebook with an anger glare in a comic effect. Juliet: Don't touch it! It did not matter! Then Mana check the wooden box, inside it was a umbilical cord that's cut and dried. Mana: Eww, that's gross. Juliet take this wooden box suddenly. Juliet: Hey! Don't touch, jerk! Mana: I understood that in Japan, it is customary to dry the umbilical cord of the baby to preserve it after birth, it was the pure tradition. While Juliet's wolf ears and tail have stirred merily, Mana noticed them, pinch both Juliet's wolf ears with curiosity, which annoyed Juliet while having an anger vein appears above from her head. Mana: Are these ears true? She seeing the wolf tail. Mana: This tail, you're a fox woman? Juliet reacts violently while projected Mana away with her both arms at the shoji door that broken brutally. Juliet: I'm not a fox woman! I'm a Hanyou! Mana: Uwaaaah! She was very frightened and fled while Juliet pursued her. Juliet: Get back here! Mana was running very fast. Sharuru: That's your fault for having make such stupidity that make her angry~ Sharu! Mana: I'm sorry! She took refuge in another room. Mana: *sigh* Pfeew I'm saved... However, she meet accidentally Esther who just got her things out of her suitcases, after a silent moment. Esther: Waaaaaah!!! Mana: Aaaaaah! Esther: Who are you?! Mana: I'm sorry, that's an accident! I must... As she is confused, she was about to go out. However, a hairbrush was thrown on Mana's nose, while Esther thrown her things. Esther: Eeeek help! A burglar! Mana: Whaaaah I did nothing! It was a misunderstanding! Then she ran away from the room. But Mana finds and banged herself against an angry Juliet, she had the anger veins on her head and frowned. Juliet: You'll pay for it. Mana tries to escape again from Juliet and Esther who are angry. Juliet and Esther: Get back here, bastard! Then Mana jump by the window to try to escape, but finds herself falling and diving into an onsen bath. By come out from hot water, she find herself the men, Tybalt, Chrno and Abel. Abel: A girl?! What a girl was around here! Tybalt: Catch her right away! Furious, Tybalt projected Mana away with his fist at the shoji door that broken brutally. Mana: Aaargh! She was slipped and finds herself in the men's locker room, Romeo noticed Mana and reach out to her to help her get up. Romeo: Are you okay? Need a help? But very soon, he was shocked that it was a girl, and released his hand directly and backed away. Romeo: Aaaaah heeeelp! A girl, don't come near me! Aaaaaaah! Mana: Stop it, that's... Then a slam of an opening of the shoji door was heard, it was revealed there is an angry Juliet. Juliet: Did you sexually harass on my Romeo, pervert bitch! The vision with the outside of the Borromeo Hot Spring is shown and the camera moves randomly with the comic-style bubbles shown the faces of a panicked Mana who trying to escape from an anger Juliet, the Japanese traditional furnitures were thrown that broken many shoji windows and shoji doors. Juliet: Stop!! Get back here, right now!! Mana: I'm sorry I'm sorry, it was an accident!! Intermission. Mana appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Heart appears in the second eyecatch. Later with Mana who knelt down and has bumps on her head, a bruise on her left eye and a puffy cheek. She was surrounded by Juliet and her angry friends. Juliet: I hoped you did understood this time? You has been lucky to be spared, and it was thanks to one of the Divine Talismans who possessed the power to repair everything the havoc in the Borromeo Hot Spring. Mana: That's not nice to beating me for a such stupidity, and it was you who caused a such havoc in the inn. However, Sharuru's voice was heard. Sharuru's voice: That's you who must apologize, and behave like a fool by introduced in the hot spring by infraction~ Sharu. Juliet: Eh? Sharuru as her Lovely Commune form, turned into a pink rabbit-like fairy. Sharuru: I'm sorry for Mana's behavior. My name is Sharuru, a fairy. Her name is Mana Aida, nice to meet you. She greeted with a smile and had her eyes closed. Juliet: Eeh? She is just a elementary school student with a flat chest. Mana: Excuse me?! Sharuru: Hey hey hey, don't fighting~ Sharu! Mana, did you think to stay in this inn to help us and worked for a day, okay? Mana: ... Right! Later during the cooking, Juliet does her best to prepare the Japanese curry, but completely failed. Mana has just tasted it, and she is sickened by Juliet's cooking. Mana: What is this awful cooking, it's disgusting! She will then cut the carrots, potatoes, and meat with a knife on a board, then put them all in a pot of Japanese curry, and so mix the Japanese curry with a metal ladle. Mana: As a cooker, I worked at the restaurant called the Pig's Tail with my parents. Once that the Japanese curry prepared by Mana is done, she brings the plates of Japanese curry at everyone who are around of the kotatsu. Mana: There you go! Then, Mana bring a plate of Japanese curry at Romeo. Mana: Here, Mr. Romeo! That's for you! Romeo: Thanks! However, as Juliet had her anger glare are glowing with a red color, she hitting Mana violently which shocked everyone. The vision at outside of the Borromeo Hot Spring is shown as the screen shakes while the anger voices and the fighting sound were heard. Mana: Bastard! You put a blow in the mouth, you're an ungrateful woman! Juliet: Stay away from my Romeo!Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts